


Don't Judge Books by Their Covers

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Hairy Derek Hale, High School Student Derek Hale, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Bites, Misunderstandings, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Past Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Teacher Stiles Stilinski, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale, Twincest, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: After an explosive breakup with a possessive jerk, Stiles moves to a new town for a new teaching job and swears off alphas altogether. It's just his luck that the eighteen-year-old twin alphas in one of his classes immediately take an interest in him.





	Don't Judge Books by Their Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavius/gifts).



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…

_\- Monday, February 19th, 2018 -_

Stiles Stilinski is nervous as he stands outside of what will be his new classroom. He just moved to Beacon Hills last week, after his personal life exploded and everything was left in ruins. There was nothing to salvage, and after he started looking for a new job so that he could relocate and forget what happened, his best friend Scott told him about an opening in the town he'd ended up settling down in with his fiancée, Allison. It was perfect timing.

Stiles packed up his things and was gone the next day. Now he lives in a rented bungalow in a decent neighbourhood where no one knows him, which means no one knows his past—just how he wants it.

Shaking off the memories, Stiles reaches for the handle and opens the door. "Good morning," he greets as he steps inside with a smile that hopefully comes across as friendly.

Row upon row of eyes zero in on him, looking him up and down like he is the most fascinating person any of his new students have seen their whole lives. It makes him uncomfortable, but he doesn't show it, just walks toward his desk and goes through the rigmarole of introducing himself. He wants to make a good first impression; it's why he'd spent half an hour agonising over what to wear before he left his house that morning. He'd ended up choosing a nice pale-blue button-up and a pair of black jeans, a mix of professional and casual that he thought would help him fly under the radar as much as possible.

It works. As he calls roll and begins his first lesson, the fascination he sees in his students' eyes wears off quickly and most just look bored. As long as they actually do their work, Stiles doesn't mind. He turns to the blackboard and outlines the syllabus with the white chalk provided, and while he writes, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Someone is still watching him intently, but he ignores it for now and just focuses on what he is supposed to be doing.

When he turns back around, he sees that there are two students watching him, both in the back row.

The first thing that strikes Stiles about them is how similar they look. It takes a few seconds for his mind to process it, and then he realises that they're twins. One has short black hair and already sports facial hair that isn't patchy at all, while the other wears his hair slightly longer and swept back, and his face is smooth. Their matching hazel eyes are piercing and heated, and the smooth-faced boy has his mouth turned up in a devious smirk.

Discreetly, Stiles checks the roll call list on his desk and finds two boys with matching last names:

Derek Hale

Darren Hale

Already Stiles can tell that the twins are going to be trouble.

* * *

When Stiles arrives home at the end of his first day, he is exhausted. He unlocks his front door and moves straight for the fridge in the kitchen, planning on finishing the pizza leftover from last night. He really should get some proper groceries at some point, but with everything that comes with moving into a new place and interviewing for a new job, he just hasn't had the time or energy.

That should change now.

As he sits down on the sofa in the living room and switches on the TV mounted onto the wall opposite, Stiles hears his phone chime in his pocket.

He gets it out and sees that he has a new text from Kevin.

"Ugh, fuck off…" he mumbles, deleting the text without even reading it. He blocks Kevin's number for good measure, something he should have done right after their explosive breakup.

A fresh wave of anger overcomes him as he remembers it.

They'd met about a year ago, after Stiles fell down a set of concrete stairs in the mall of his old town and ended up in hospital with a concussion. Kevin was the nurse who took care of him during his short stay, and when Stiles was discharged Kevin asked him out on a date. Stiles was at first apprehensive because he'd had bad experiences with alphas in the past, but Kevin's job was enough to convince him to accept. It's a rare thing to come across an alpha nurse. Most think the job is beneath them and should be done by omegas like Stiles, but Kevin didn't seem to share that opinion.

On their first date, they'd hit it off right away. They had a lot of interests in common, like superhero movies and a new fantasy book series that Stiles had just discovered. One date led to another, and to another, until eventually they decided they were exclusive and Stiles even introduced Kevin to his dad. Then they moved in together. The only step Stiles hadn't taken was to allow Kevin to bite and officially claim him. Some part of him deep down must have sensed that Kevin was bad news and made him refuse whenever the alpha brought it up.

Stiles is so thankful now that that small voice never shut up.

After a while of living together, Kevin started to change, to show his true self. He got annoying and possessive, demanding to know where Stiles was at all times. He even went so far as to try to forbid Stiles from talking to Scott because he didn't like him interacting with another alpha.

Stiles didn't know what to do about it. He thought he'd had a backbone strong enough not to let himself be treated like that, but he hadn't left. The only reason things between them ended was because Kevin acted up in the presence of Stiles' dad, and the sheriff didn't like it one bit. When Stiles didn't stand up for himself, Stiles' dad did, and he and Kevin almost came to blows. That was the last straw, the thing that finally made Stiles see that the alpha he'd wasted almost a year of his life on was never going to change back to who he used to present himself as. Kevin knew how important his dad was to him, and that he'd even think of raising a hand to him…Stiles saw red, and that's when his claws came out.

He'd left Kevin with several red scratches down the side of his face as a parting gift, moved out of the apartment they shared and stayed with his dad while he decided what to do with his life. That's how Stiles ended up where he is now. He lives farther away from his dad then he did even when he was in college studying to become a teacher, which sucks ass, but Scott is closer and it also means he doesn't run the risk of bumping into Kevin around town.

Stiles tosses his phone onto the sofa cushion next to him, picks up a slice of cold pizza, and tries to forget about all of that. He's fine. His life is fine, and he'll never make the mistake of trusting another alpha with his bruised little heart again. They're all assholes who think they can control him. It's not worth it.

Scott and his dad are the only exceptions.

* * *

"Did you see him?"

Derek looks up from the math homework he is doing at his desk and turns to find his twin brother Darren leaning against the doorjamb of their bedroom. "See who?"

Darren smirks. "You know who. Our delicious-looking new teacher. Duh."

Knowing he won't be getting any more homework done tonight, Derek pushes away from his desk and instead throws himself down on their king-size bed. "He _was_ pretty," he admits. Darren lies down on his side next to him, head propped up on his arm so that he can peer down at Derek's face.

"Just pretty?"

Derek bites his bottom lip. "You…you want him too?" he asks quietly.

The smirk his twin still wears stretches into a grin. "Hell yeah, I do. Did you get a whiff of his scent when we left his classroom? It was _perfect_ … So what're we gonna do about it?"

"I dunno. You're better at this stuff than I am. All the flirting and shit."

"True."

With the hand not propping up his head, Darren traces circles on Derek's chest through his red henley. He circles his nipples but purposefully avoids touching them properly, likely just to tease his quieter twin. "We both want him, right? As _The One_?"

Derek shudders and feels arousal pool in his gut, both from Darren's touch and from the thought of Mr. Stilinski being their omega. "Yeah," he assents, quietly like he is sharing a secret.

"Excellent. I'll take care of it, then."

Darren leans down and kisses Derek, making him moan.

They've been like for as long as Derek can remember. Even for twins, they've always been closer than anyone expected them to be. Some would say too close. When they both hit puberty and started to discover their sexualities, it just seemed natural for their relationship to progress from brothers to lovers. Their parents didn't like it at first and had tried to put a stop to things as soon as they found out. They even went so far as to threaten to separate them by sending Darren to stay with their Uncle Peter, who lives several hours away. But neither twin was discouraged. They loved each other, and nothing was going to keep them apart.

Now, while their parents still don't exactly approve, they don't say anything against Derek and Darren's love. They couldn't do anything about it now anyway, since the twins moved into their own apartment as soon as they turned eighteen a few months ago. They even got part-time jobs to pay their own way, just in case their parents cut them off.

As two alphas on top of being twin brothers, by all accounts their relationship shouldn't work. But it does. Now, all that remains is finding the perfect omega to complete their little family, and, as he passionately kisses Darren, Derek thinks they have found him in their new Biology teacher.

Life is funny sometimes.

Darren breaks the kiss after a few minutes and stares salaciously down at Derek. "You wanna?"

Derek nods ardently, his cock hard in his underwear. "Yeah."

"Top or bottom?"

"Top. Wanna fuck you hard."

It's Darren's turn to moan as he starts stripping out of his clothes. He is quick about it, and just a minute later Derek has him spread out on the bed on his back while he disrobes as well. When he is also naked, he kneels between his twin's spread legs and reaches for the lube they keep in the top drawer of the bedside table.

"Hurry up," Darren whines, curling his legs around Derek's hips.

"Impatient, huh?"

"Yeah. Get your dick inside me already, asshole."

"You're so romantic."

"You love it."

Shaking his head fondly, Derek squirts some lube onto his fingers and brings them between Darren's legs. He rubs two over his tight hole for a few seconds to get back at him for the nipple teasing, and then he slips them both inside at once. "Just think about it," Darren says quietly as he pushes back onto Derek's fingers. "When we have him, we won't even need to use lube. He'll already be so wet for us that we can slide right in, knot him up good and pump him full of our come. Maybe even at the same time. God, I want him so bad…"

Derek adds a third finger. "Me too."

"Okay, that's enough! I'm ready."

Withdrawing the three digits, Derek wipes the excess lube on his nine-inch dick and aims the fat head at his twin's entrance. His eyelids flutter as he pushes inside.

Darren gasps and clutches at Derek's muscular biceps. "Damn…just as big as ever, big bro."

"Flatterer. You're just as big."

"Obviously. We're twins." Darren wiggles a bit atop the sheets when Derek is balls-deep inside his ass, getting used to the feeling again. "Now fuck me like you told me you would."

With a playful growl, Derek dips down to crash their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, their tongues sliding together as he draws his hips back until just the head of his cock remains inside his twin's hole. Then, his own desire too fiery to be ignored, he fucks forward quickly, snapping his hips and setting a punishing rhythm. When he finds the right angle to repeatedly strike Darren's prostate, he feels Darren scraping his short nails down his back and hisses at the pain, but it isn't a bad thing. Ever since they started having sex with each other, they've known that they both like things rough a lot of the time. As far as Derek is concerned, a bit of pain only adds to the pleasure. His weighty balls smack against the top of Darren's cheeks as he keeps pounding into him, his own hairy chest pressed against Darren's smooth one as they continue to make out.

It's quick and dirty, both twins amped up with anticipation and fantasies of what it will be like when they have finally claimed their omega.

Darren tears his mouth away from Derek's and tips his head back, offering up his neck. Derek has never been one to turn down such a tantalising offer. He nibbles and sucks on the vulnerable column of flesh, marking up his twin until his neck is a mosaic of love-bites that won't fade away for days.

"Imagine it, Der…" Darren rasps, moving his hands down Derek's back to grab his hairy ass instead. He has always been a talker in the sack, which turns Derek on to no end. "Imagine I'm him and it's his neck you're marking. It's his wet hole you're ruining and his cinnamon-y scent you're smelling. Be a good alpha for your omega and _breed me_!"

Like always, the dirty talk works wonders. Derek's knot blossoms into being within the space of a few measly seconds, and then he shoves it past Darren's tight rim and locks them together as his orgasm washes over him. As he paints his twin's insides with his thick alpha seed, he sinks his teeth into the stretch of skin between Darren's shoulder and neck but doesn't break skin—he has already laid his claim, so there is no need. He feels Darren clenching around him and warmth spreading between their abs, so he has made his twin come as well.

When his orgasm isn't so intense, Derek picks himself up so that he isn't crushing Darren and stares down at his sated face. "That was amazing," he murmurs.

"I'll say," Darren agrees. He reaches up and runs his hands through Derek's short hair, making him purr.

They kiss again, more tenderly now that the passion has dissipated. With one last peck to his twin's lips, Derek rolls them over so that he is on the bottom and Darren is laid out over him. He's heavy, but Derek finds the weight comforting instead of uncomfortable.

"I can't wait 'til he's here with us," Darren says into Derek's sweaty neck.

"Me neither."

* * *

_\- Tuesday, February 20th, 2018 -_

The next day, Stiles arrives at school bright and early and gets through most of his classes without an issue. He finds the students to be well-behaved for the most part, a lot better than the ones he'd taught at his old school. It makes for a refreshing change. There's just one problem—or two, he supposes:

Derek and Darren Hale.

While Stiles doesn't have a class with them that day, he sees them a surprising amount of times in the halls. Too many times not to be suspicious. He'd thought they could be bad news from the heat he'd seen in their eyes when he first saw them, and that impression proves to be right the longer the day wears on and the more times he encounters them. Surely it's more than simple coincidence that they are around him this often. It's not just Stiles noticing the twins more than any of the other students that rove through the many hallways that comprise Beacon Hills High.

At least, he doesn't think it is. He vehemently hopes not.

It's clear from their scents that they're both alphas, and that alone is enough for Stiles to know to keep his distance. Unless he is reading things wrong, the twins have a strange interest in him, and Stiles doesn't want to do anything to encourage it. Not only would it be highly inappropriate and endanger his job because he is their teacher, he also never wants to get entangled with an alpha again, never mind two. It's an unfair judgment, the logical part of him knows that. But still, Stiles can't help but paint all alphas with the same brush, and he'll keep thinking that way until someone comes along to prove him wrong.

So no, Derek and Darren are not on his radar.

And even if they were, he would never allow anything to come of it.

"Get a grip," Stiles tells himself as he packs up his things at the end of the day. His last class has just ended, and he looks forward to another boring evening a home.

"Something wrong?"

The voice startles him. Clutching a hand to his chest, Stiles turns to find Darren Hale entering the classroom, looking as cocky as ever. The alpha is dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a loose tank top, his muscular arms and part of his pecs exposed. It's difficult not to stare, and from the way Darren's smirk gets more pronounced, he knows it.

"N-no," Stiles stammers, embarrassed. "Can I help you, Mr. Hale?"

"I definitely think you can."

"Is it urgent, or can it wait until tomorrow?"

Darren steps around to the other side of Stiles' desk and crosses his arms. Stiles just barely refrains from watching the way his biceps bulge.

"I'd say it's urgent," the alpha responds, not hiding that he is checking Stiles out.

The omega feels his face heat up. "Well, ask away and I'll see what I can do." He is proud of himself for speaking a complete sentence and not stumbling once. Go him.

"I have a proposition for you. Well, me and Derek."

The way Darren licks his lips makes it obvious what he is talking about, but Stiles has to ask. What if he's wrong?

"Oh?" he prompts.

"Yeah. Let us take you out sometime."

Stiles blinks. Nope, he wasn't wrong. He fights to resist Darren's natural charm and the sex in his expression. _He's an alpha. He just wants to use you and spit you out. Remember Kevin. Darren is no different._

"I don't think that would be a good idea," he demurs slowly. He flicks his eyes to the open doorway like he is prey trying to plot an escape from a predator.

"I think it would be." Darren winks. "We could show you a very good time."

"I'm your teacher, Mr. Hale. This discussion is over."

Stiles rushes for the door and is glad when Darren doesn't follow him. When he gets behind the wheel of his Jeep and screeches out of the parking lot, he prays that that will be the end of that.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Derek asks his twin when Darren meets him in the empty boys' locker room after basketball practice.

"He's a skittish one," Darren answers, grinning.

"So it didn't go well?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what _are_ you trying to say?"

"Just that we might need to be a bit more forward," Darren explains, trailing after his twin to his locker. "I could tell he wanted me, wanted us, but something's stopping him. We just need to make him powerless to stop himself."

"So your new plan is to throw ourselves at him and get him so worked up that he jumps us?"

"Basically."

Derek rolls his eyes. He strips off his jersey and shoves his basketball shorts down his legs. "Doesn't sound promising."

"Just trust me, Der. It'll work."

"If you say so."

Looking to distract his shyer twin from his doubt, Darren moves closer and cups him through his underwear. He feels Derek's dick twitch and start to fill with blood in his palm. "How about we step into the showers and I help you get clean again, hmm?"

Derek huffs but his face flushes. "You joining me won't lead to me getting _clean_."

Darren chuckles. "Not for a while, anyway."

With a sigh like agreeing brings him great suffering, Derek inclines his head and leads the way to the showers.

Darren follows him eagerly. "You know you want it. I'll even eat you out if you're lucky."

* * *

_\- Wednesday, February 21st, 2018 -_

Stiles returns home after a long workday to find something waiting for him on his doorstep. He frowns as he gets out of his Jeep and walks up to it.

A red vase filled with lilies, his favourite flowers.

"What the hell?" he whispers.

Stiles crouches down and picks it up. He searches the bouquet for a note to tell him who it's from, but there is nothing, no scrap of paper or card. It looks professionally done, so it must have been delivered by a florist while he was at work. He contemplates throwing them out. His first instinct is that they are from the twins; they seem persistent enough to try something like this. The way Darren had looked at him throughout the day today had been somehow more unsettling than it was yesterday, some twinkle in his eye that said he knew something Stiles didn't. The twinkle inspired two conflicting emotions in the omega: arousal, which was always followed by shame, and irritation.

It makes sense to Stiles. The lilies must have been the reason for that stupid twinkle.

He really should throw the flowers out. It won't serve him well to do anything to encourage the twins' behaviour.

"Stupid alphas and their stupid arrogance…"

Stiles walks into the kitchen and stands in front of his dustbin. He is close to letting the vase drop from his hands, but he doesn't actually do it. Something prevents him, a small voice in the back of his head that says that, while the twins have apparently somehow found out where he lives, they don't have a key and would never know that he kept the flowers. They _are_ very nice, after all. Stiles smells them and smiles. They'd make a good centrepiece for his dining table.

"There," he says to himself after he sets them in place and steps back to get the full effect. The stark white of the petals contrasts wonderfully with the dark wood of the table.

"No one has to know."

* * *

_\- Thursday, February 22nd, 2018 -_

"Alright, I think he's coming in a minute," Darren says, his voice hushed as he steps away from the closed door of Mr. Stilinski's classroom.

He and Derek have been standing in the otherwise empty hallway for a few minutes now, waiting for the omega to pack up his things and exit. As per Darren's plan, he wears clothing as revealing as the school dress code allows him to get away with—a pair of shorts that end mid-thigh, showing off his muscular legs, and a tank top a size too small so that it hugs all the dips and planes of his smooth torso. He has made Derek skip his shower after basketball practice, so his twin is next to him still sweaty and sexy in his sleeveless jersey and basketball shorts. The alpha notes in Derek's scent are even more potent like this, spicy and musky and just overall wonderful. If Darren hadn't concocted this plan, he'd have taken his twin to the janitor's closet to have his naughty way with him. But alas, he did, so he'll have to wait.

"What do we do again?" Derek asks him.

"You push me up against the lockers as soon as he comes out of his classroom. We make out as he walks toward us and, when he's right next to us, we stop and invite him to join us. All those alpha pheromones in the air and the sight of you all sweaty like this should have him quivering with need."

Derek looks doubtful. "I'm not sure that's gonna work…"

"Just trust me."

"But I've been watching him closely over the past few days and he doesn't seem like the type your usual tactics would work on. He seems…reserved. Guarded."

Darren rolls his eyes. "Please. It's all an act. He's just playing hard to get. You'll see."

Derek's expression makes it evident that he wants to disagree further, but Mr. Stilinski emerges from his classroom then and Darren gives him the signal. Thankfully, it's too late to back out of the plan, so Derek has to go through with it. He shoves Darren into the lockers with a loud clang and claims his mouth in a fierce kiss. With the reservations he'd had, Darren had worried that his bearded twin wouldn't put his all into this plan.

He needn't have worried.

He moans into the kiss and runs his hands down Derek's back to grab his ass and pull their hips together. He grinds against the burgeoning erection he feels in the basketball player's shorts, his own dick starting to get hard too.

"What's going on here, boys?" comes Mr. Stilinski's voice a few seconds later, just when it's getting good.

Darren ends the kiss and stares lustfully at the omega. "What's it look like?"

"Like a case of PDA gone overboard."

"I wouldn't call it 'public'. No one else is around," Darren points out. "Wanna join?"

He can see the desire in Mr. Stilinski's pretty whiskey-coloured eyes and is sure that he and Derek will get their wish. He imagines the omega throwing himself at them and readies himself, but instead, Mr. Stilinski tamps down his desire and raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

"Absolutely not. Move this along, boys. If you have to be all over each other, it can't be on school grounds."

"But—"

"Judging from the state of your brother, he's done with practice?"

Darren glances at Derek and nods. "Uh…yeah?"

"Then go home. Now."

Sensing that his plan is failing, Darren gives it one last ditch effort. He steps around his twin and walks his fingers down the centre of Mr. Stilinski's chest. "Only if you come with us," he says, his voice dripping sex.

"No means no, Mr. Hale. Now move along before I have to report your behaviour."

Darren pouts, disappointed. He rapidly tries to think of something else he can say to convince Mr. Stilinski to fall into his bed, but Derek grabs his hand and begins to drag him away before he can.

"Sorry about him," Derek apologises with an embarrassed grin. "We'll be more careful from now on. See you tomorrow!"

Darren, too flabbergasted by the change in his twin's tune to do anything else, allows himself to be dragged out of the school, leaving Mr. Stilinski behind. When they get outside and Derek shepherds him toward the fancy black Camaro they share, he rounds on his twin with a glare. "What the hell was that about?! I could've convinced him!"

"Just get in, you dumbass," Derek orders, pointing to the passenger-side door.

Grumbling under his breath, Darren complies and keeps fuming until Derek has joined him in the car. "Well?"

"Like I was trying to say earlier, I think it was a mistake to rely on your methods to get him to agree to be with us," Derek explains. He rests his hands on the steering wheel but doesn't start the engine.

"Well what, pray tell, is _your_ master plan?" Darren asks sardonically.

"I don't have one. But we can't keep doing yours."

Darren opens his mouth to insist that he is right and that his methods just need a little more finessing to work, but Derek slaps a hand over it before he can. "Hey!" he exclaims, the word muffled by his twin's palm.

"Just be patient. Please?" Derek entreaties. "If you keep pushing him, the only outcome I can see is that you'll drive him away forever."

Knocking away Derek's hand, Darren sighs. "How long?"

"Just give me a few days, okay? I'll come up with something better."

"Whatever you say."

"Just look at it from his perspective for a second."

"Huh?"

"We're two alphas, twins, in a relationship. That would be weird enough. We're attractive, yes, but to someone like Mr. Stilinski, I don't think looks are enough. The way we've been coming off so far…well, it's not exactly the best, is it?" Derek sticks his keys in the ignition and brings the Camaro to life so that they can continue this discussion on the way home instead of just sitting in the school parking lot like two losers. "I think you've been coming on too strong, and that display in the hall a few minutes ago? To Mr. Stilinski, we probably look like two horny teenage boys who want their dicks in his ass."

"But we are," Darren says, confused.

"If you want to be crude, yes. But that's not _all_ we are. We want him long-term."

"So?"

"So we have to prove that we're serious and not just after a quick lay. We have to prove to him that we can be good mates."

Darren hums. He understands what his twin is trying to tell him, even if he doesn't wholly agree yet. "Alright."

"When we see him tomorrow," Derek says when they reach a red light, "try not to come on too strong anymore. And I know it'll be tough for you, but…be sweet. I think that'll work better."

"Shouldn't you do it, then?" Darren enquires. "You've always been the quieter one. I've always been the naughty one and you've always been the nicer one. Mom's even said so a bunch of times, and Uncle Peter teases you about it whenever he visits."

"Oh believe me, after today's disaster, I'm gonna be taking the lead," Derek says. "But just in case you run into him without me there—"

Darren groans petulantly. "Ugh, _fine_. We'll try things your way for a bit."

"Thank you. And I promise if that doesn't work, we'll try something else. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

_\- Friday, February 23rd, 2018 -_

After attempting to dismiss any thoughts of cheeky alpha twins and failing, Stiles had gone home the previous day and fought the attraction he felt to them. Their beauty is undeniable, and their scents are enough to have Stiles questioning his sanity whenever they are around each other. But yesterday was the worst it's ever been. Seeing Derek Hale all sweaty like that, and smelling him too, was almost too much temptation for Stiles to bear. Even with his certainty that the twins are bad news, he'd been perilously close to taking them up on their offer to go home with them.

"You can't," he tells himself as he walks into his empty classroom at the beginning of the day. "You're their teacher. It can never happen."

When he sees what awaits him on his desk, he freezes.

A Reese's gift box which contains an assortment of chocolates.

How did the twins know?

"They're still your favourite, right?"

The question sends shivers down Stiles' spine. He knows that voice.

Spinning around, Stiles glares when he sees Kevin watching him from a few feet away. His pulse races when the alpha shuts the door.

"How did you find me?" Stiles asks him, forcing himself to remain calm. He won't let Kevin see what his presence is doing to him. He won't give him the satisfaction.

"It was easy," Kevin responds, sauntering toward him. "Your old boss is a real talker when you get a few drinks in her."

"You can't be here."

Kevin's eyes flash dangerously. "I'll be where I want. Did you like the flowers?"

Stiles' brain screeches to a halt, and he struggles to reassess a few things. "T-those were from you?"

"Who else would they be from? No one else would be interested in you."

Ignoring the slight, Stiles feels sickened. The flowers are still on his dining room table. He'd admired them just last night. He'd kept and admired something _Kevin_ got him. He knew he should have thrown them out.

"Nah, I tossed 'em," he lies. "Didn't even bring them inside."

Kevin laughs. "Nice try. I saw where you put them, and it wasn't in the trash. You gave them prize placement. I knew you still wanted me."

Stiles can just imagine Kevin watching him through his windows and tells himself that he has to start making sure his curtains are closed at all times. "You're wrong, Kevin," he says, projecting as much strength as he can muster. He wasn't strong until his dad stepped in, but he can be strong now. Besides, they're in a public space and his students are going to start arriving for class at any moment. What damage could Kevin really do in that short space of time? "I don't want you anymore. You're controlling and you almost hit my dad. You disgust me."

The alpha keeps advancing, not deterred at all by Stiles' denials. "You're just confused," he says condescendingly. "You'll see how good we are together when I get you back home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. Back home. Come on. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

Stiles gulps and walks around his desk to place it between them, his eyes never leaving Kevin. "Get out of here."

"No. Not until you agree to come with me."

"I'll never agree."

Kevin cocks his head to the side and narrows his eyes. "Then I'll just have to make you, won't I?"

Before Stiles can anticipate it, Kevin launches himself forward and grabs his arm. He drags him around so hard that he is sure his shoulder has just come out of its socket. Stiles cries out and fights back, but Kevin has several inches on him and a lot more muscle to boot. When the alpha goes to do something to his neck, Stiles twists around, hurting his arm even more in the process, and sinks his teeth viciously Kevin's forearm. Blood fills his mouth.

Kevin's scream echoes throughout the room. "You little bitch!"

Stiles is released, but he doesn't have a reprieve. Kevin backhands him across the face and sends him sprawling to the floor.

"You'll pay for that…" the unhinged man promises.

"No he won't."

Both Stiles and Kevin look toward the door to find Derek and Darren both poised to pounce. The rage on their faces matches the rage on Kevin's, but it doesn't make Stiles scared. The twins' ire isn't aimed at him.

"Get your hands off our omega," Darren seethes, his top lip curling up in a sneer.

Kevin's eyes narrow. " _Your_ omega?"

"Ours," Derek confirms. His hazel eyes fill with concern as he flicks them briefly over to meet Stiles', but they refill with anger when he returns them to Kevin.

Said alpha snarls at Stiles. "You fucking slut! Is this why you tried to leave me?!"

Kevin moves to attack him again, but Derek intercepts him before he can. The younger alpha jumps on Kevin's back and locks an arm tight around his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply. Kevin scrabbles frantically to get a good grip on Derek's shirt to throw him off, but Darren joins his twin and sweeps Kevin's legs out. Derek crashes to the floor with the older alpha, but he lands on him and isn't hurt.

"Stay. Down," Derek orders, not letting up the pressure on the older alpha's throat.

Stiles watches all of this happen with a sense of detachment. It's like he's watching a movie, like it's happening to someone else. He slowly turns his head to look back at the doorway and sees a cluster of his other students gathered there. Most have their phones out and are presumably recording everything. Distantly Stiles muses that there will be a record of the attack, which, with the warning Kevin was given back when he almost attacked Stiles' dad, should be enough to get him sentenced for something. He came after Stiles, travelled miles and miles just to drag him back to his hometown, so Stiles should at least be able to get a restraining order against Kevin. Maybe, if things go his way for once, Kevin will even go down for stalking or attempted kidnapping.

The next hour passes by in a blur. The shock of Kevin showing up is too much for Stiles' brain to handle now that it's over and the adrenaline has faded. All he remembers is Darren pulling him into a hug and not letting go, and Derek staying on top of a still-struggling Kevin until the cops showed up to take him into custody. When they had Kevin in handcuffs, Derek joined his twin in holding Stiles and neither released him even when the cops took their statements.

The trio got some strange looks, but Stiles was grateful. He felt like he'd shatter without the twins' arms around him to support him.

In the end, after Stiles is checked out by a medic and is told to give his arm a rest for a week or so, the Principal excuses him, Derek and Darren from school for the rest of the day. When the twins lead him over to their Camaro and drive back to their place, Stiles doesn't protest. He is still processing.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks him. He sits in the back with Stiles while Darren drives.

"I don't know," the omega admits. "It's…a lot."

"I get that. We don't have to talk about it yet."

"Thanks."

Derek offers an endearing smile. "Anytime."

When they arrive at their destination, Stiles is docile as Derek guides him up the front path to an apartment building. It's a nice place. He wonders how the twins are able to afford to live here but it doesn't seem right to ask, so he doesn't comment on it as they walk through the lobby, step into the elevator and ride it up to one of the floors near the top. There are four apartments on each floor, and the twins' is the last door on the left. Stiles notes how the hallway looks clean and well-kept, the reddish-brown paint on the walls almost giving the place a feeling of grandiosity.

The inside of the apartment is just as nice—and spacious, causing Stiles to again wonder how much the rent is. It can't be cheap.

While Darren does something in the kitchen, Derek leads Stiles through the main living area and into another hallway. There are three doors here, two of which are open. Derek tells him what is what on their way past—one for a linen closet, one for a bathroom, and the final door is the bedroom. They end up going through the latter, and Stiles gapes when he sees the size of the bed, with its rumpled red sheets and large pillows that look as fluffy as clouds. That there is only one bedroom and one bed isn't lost on him. The meaning would be unmistakable, even if he hadn't already witnessed with his own eyes the closer-than-brothers relationship the twins have.

"This is where the magic happens," Derek jokes with a nervous grin.

"Right."

Stiles worries for a moment that the twins are expecting something from him by bringing him here. But it becomes clear very quickly that they aren't.

All that happens is Derek gets Stiles out of his jeans, gets out of his own, and then they lie down together in bed, Stiles tucked into the alpha's side. It should feel strange seeking comfort like this from someone several years younger than him, but as he rests his head on Derek's broad chest and breathes him in, it just feels right.

Darren reappears then, a couple pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Here, take these," he says, proffering both things. "It's just Tylenol. Should help with your arm."

Stiles sits up temporarily to swallow the pills and drink some water and then lies back down next to Derek. The stress of his encounter with Kevin is catching up to him now, making his eyelids droop. Having a warm body to cuddle up to just makes it worse, especially when Darren sets the half-empty glass on the nightstand and gets into bed on Stiles' other side. Stiles goes rigid for a few seconds when Darren curls around his back, spooning him, but he relaxes quickly and finds that being the filling in a Hale sandwich isn't the worst place to be.

"Sleep," Derek murmurs, running thick fingers through his hair. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Stiles can do nothing but obey. " 'K," he says, his eyes already closing.

With Derek's steady heartbeat in his ears and Darren's soft breaths brushing over the back of his neck, he's out in seconds.

* * *

When Stiles wakes up, he is alone in the twins' bed.

His first thought is that he's lonely without his alphas keeping him warm, but then the last remnants of sleep fade and he shakes the thought from his head. Derek and Darren aren't his alphas. He doesn't need an alpha, let alone two. Plus, the twins are still his students. He shouldn't have even allowed them to bring him back to their place. If anyone from the school found out, the consequences would be astronomical. Stiles would never teach again.

Listening closely as he continues to lie there, Stiles hears sounds coming from elsewhere in the apartment. The twins are still home.

Not wanting to face them just yet, he turns onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. He needs to have a nice long think about some things.

The twins aren't anything like he'd first thought. They're alphas, yes, and Stiles is still hurt enough from Kevin that the thought of tying himself to another alpha is anathema to him. But the twins are…sweet, which isn't an adjective Stiles thought he would be able to assign to anyone with that secondary gender—at least anyone who isn't named John Stilinski or Scott McCall.

And yet here the twins are, sweet as pie. Especially Derek.

Over the past week, Stiles has learned that the differences between the twins don't just end with the physical.

Derek's personality is more reserved. He is always the quieter of the two whenever Stiles has taught a class with them in it. But that doesn't mean he is without strength. The way Derek had leapt at Kevin without hesitation when Kevin had tried to attack Stiles…no one but his parents or Scott has come to his defence like that before.

Unlike his brother, Darren is loud, gregarious and cheeky. He has been the bane of Stiles' existence this past week with his flirtations and lewd comments. He obviously has a lot more confidence in himself, some might say _over_ confidence. And yet Stiles can see something softer hiding behind the sassy front that makes him sure that Darren's confidence doesn't come from a place of arrogance. The alpha had been the first to comfort Stiles while his twin kept Kevin incapacitated. As Stiles replays the events of the morning in his head, his chest feels warm and his eyes sting with unshed tears, both clear signals that it's too late to guard his heart.

Damn it.

"Stupid alpha twins and their stupid breaking of preconceived notions…"

When Stiles can no longer make excuses for staying in the twins' bed, he reluctantly leaves it. As soon as he is on his feet, he wishes he were right back in it, ensconced in the spicy scents that are embedded in the sheets. It's such an alien desire for him. Kevin's was the last alpha scent that affected him in a similar way, and even then it was never quite this intense. Stiles almost gives into it, even takes a step back toward the bed with its sheets partially flung back invitingly, but he forces his instincts under control and searches the bedroom for his jeans. He finds them draped over the back of an armchair in the corner, puts them on and is glad to find that his phone is still in the back pocket.

The door opens then, and Derek peeks his head though. "Ah, I thought I heard movement," he says with a smile when his eyes land on Stiles.

"Yeah…I'm awake now," the omega says. He cringes because, _duh_ , of course he is.

"Come on, Darren and I are making pancakes. Want some?"

As if on cue, Stiles' stomach rumbles. "I could eat."

He follows Derek out into the hall and into the kitchen, where Darren stands with a spatula in hand in front of the stove

"He lives!" the smooth-faced alpha cheers. "Did you sleep okay?"

Stiles nods. "Yeah."

"Good."

"D'you want something to drink?" Derek asks him. "We've got apple juice, milk, water or Dr Pepper."

"Just water's fine," Stiles replies. "Thank you."

He says nothing else while Derek retrieves a bottle of water from the fridge and directs him to sit down at a tiny table against the wall that has three chairs around it but is really only big enough for two people. The twins fill the silence, mostly Darren, and soon enough all three of them have big stacks of pancakes in front of them.

"I should probably call my dad," Stiles says as he tucks into his stack. It's delicious. "If he finds out what happened from anyone else, he's gonna be pissed."

Darren nods as he squirts far too much syrup atop his stack. "That's fine."

Derek wrinkles his nose. "You're gonna rot your teeth."

Sticking his tongue out, Darren squirts a bit more out of the bottle for good measure before he places it back on the table.

After a while, Darren turns to Stiles with concern in his eyes. "How're you feeling? Your arm still giving you trouble?"

"No, it feels fine," Stiles reassures him.

"And how're you doing…emotionally?"

"I'm feeling a lot of things right now," Stiles answers honestly.

"When you were giving your statement, you said he was your ex-boyfriend?"

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Derek interjects, sending his twin a stern look.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. Yeah, Kevin and I used to be together." Once Stiles starts, the words pour from his lips and he can't stop himself from explaining his entire history with Kevin to the twins. They look equally horrified when he details the older alpha's possessive and aggressive behaviour and how he'd gone after Stiles' dad near the end.

"No wonder you didn't like us coming on so strong," Derek murmurs. He looks at Darren. "I told you."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Stiles frowns, confused. "What?"

It's the twins' turn to explain a few things, how they'd both wanted him from the get-go, how Darren thought to get him through overt flirtations and how Derek had protested and wanted to go down a quieter, more meaningful route.

"I see," Stiles says. He eats the last bite of his pancakes and sets his fork down.

Derek bites his bottom lip nervously, his eyes remorseful. "I hope we didn't remind you too much of him."

"No, you didn't. I didn't really like Darren's methods, but they didn't remind me of Kevin."

"Sorry," Darren mumbles, looking down.

"It's okay."

Derek is next to finish eating. He stacks his and Stiles' plates together and gets up to place them in the sink. "What happens now?"

"With what?" Darren enquires.

"With the three of us."

"I don't know. I guess…it's up to him." He inclines his head toward Stiles.

Stiles is disconcerted when two pairs of matching expectant eyes turn to him. He can feel the blood rush to his face. "Uhh…"

"It's okay if you don't want anything to happen," Derek tells him, even if it pains him to do so. "But just know that both Darren and I are serious about you. We like you, and if you _are_ interested, we want to see if there could be something good here."

Stiles could lie—it would be easy—but he doesn't. After what the twins did for him today, lying to them doesn't seem right. "I'm interested," he reveals. He powers on when both Darren's and Derek's faces light up with excitement and relief. "You're both good-looking and kind and not at all like I initially assumed you were. But we can't do anything."

The twins' faces fall.

"Why not?" Darren whines, giving Stiles the biggest puppy-dog eyes he has ever seen.

"I'm still your teacher. I shouldn't even be in your apartment right now, much less enter into an actual relationship with you two."

Darren sighs and looks down at his hands, disappointment radiating off of him.

"But…" Stiles trails off.

His head snapping up again, Darren's hopeful expression matches Derek's.

"But if you still want to see where this could go after you graduate later this year…we'll revisit this then. Is that okay? I don't want to lose my job."

"That's perfectly fine," Derek agrees, gifting Stiles with a wide smile that is just stunning to look at.

"Yeah, we can wait," Darren adds, nodding rapidly like a bobblehead.

"Well…that's that, then, I guess," Stiles says. "I should go. Thanks for the pancakes."

"You're welcome. Want us to take you back to your car?"

"That'd be great."

In the Camaro, the twins both sit up front and Stiles sits by himself in the back. He gets the impression that they are giving him a bit of space now that they know he's okay, which he appreciates. He's not in pain or much emotional turmoil anymore, but the space is a good thing. It'll lessen the temptation he felt back in the twins' apartment to let them ravish him already. He has to stick to his guns.

When they reach the school, it's still in session and the parking lot is full. Even so, there is no one else around to see as Stiles gets out of the Camaro and waves goodbye to Derek and Darren.

"See you tomorrow," he says, his inner omega whining sadly in his head.

"Tomorrow," Derek echoes, whereas Darren just nods.

It's going to be hard staying away from the twins for the next few months, acting as if they are just his students and there isn't something brewing between them all.

He'll get through it somehow.

* * *

_\- Friday, June 8th, 2018 -_

Graduation comes a lot faster than Stiles anticipated.

Work kept him busy in the lead-up, preparing his students as best he could for their final exams and offering guidance to those who were balls of nerves. He remembered how that was, the terror he'd felt at the thought of being thrust into the adult world, even when he'd already known he wanted to be a teacher. For those students who had no clue what they wanted their careers to be, it had to even worse, so he felt good about himself whenever he managed to make them crack a smile.

On the actual day of graduation, Stiles probably feels more nerves than all of them combined.

This is the day everything changes—not just for his students, but for him as well.

Over the past few months, Derek and Darren had discreetly done everything they could to make sure Stiles knew they'd never lost interest in him. It was nice, if frustrating because they couldn't do anything about their mutual attraction yet. But as soon as they get through the ceremony and the twins are no longer students at Beacon Hills High, Stiles knows that they are going to want to make up for lost time.

He is nervous, yes, but he also can't wait.

Stiles sits through the ceremony and tries not to soak through his underwear. He keeps from looking at either of the twins as they sit in the sea of other graduating students, all in their robes and mortarboards. He doesn't need to make his problem any worse, but from the eyes he can constantly feel on him, he is sure the twins aren't making the same effort to keep their eyes off him. A blush builds steadily on his face, and he is immensely glad when the names start being read out and the seniors start walking up to get their diplomas. Derek and Darren are in the middle of the list, so the three of them have a while to wait even when they have those little scrolls of paper in hand.

When, finally, the ceremony is over, Stiles stands up and is relieved to see he left no trace of slick behind on his seat.

That would've been humiliating—and hard to explain.

He stands off to the side while Derek and Darren are congratulated by their parents and what looks like their older sister. He expects to wait there until the twins' family leaves, but that isn't the case.

Derek looks around until he locates Stiles and then beckons him over.

Stiles stares back wide-eyed for a few seconds before his feet carry him over of their own volition. He ends up between Derek and Darren, right in front of their parents.

"Mom, dad, Laura, this is Mr. Stilinski—or I guess we can call you Stiles now," Darren introduces them.

"Nice to meet you," the woman who can only be the twins' mother says, holding out her hand. The smile she gives him is genuine but slightly tight. "I'm Talia, and this is my husband, Nate."

Stiles shakes her hand dumbly and returns the sentiment.

"Thank you for keeping a level head when my sons couldn't."

Stiles blinks. "Excuse me?"

"They've talked about you," Laura interjects, an evil smirk on her red-painted lips. "You're pretty much all they've talked about whenever they remember to call."

"Laura…" Darren says warningly, but she either doesn't hear him or ignores him.

"What my mom means is that we know about their interest in you, and I think she was thanking you for not doing something that would get them in trouble."

"Oh." Stiles glances at the twins' parents and notes their exasperated expressions.

"While we haven't always approved of their choices," Nate elucidates, "both in terms of their relationship with each other and their decision to add a third person, we're happy that said third person seems to have a good head on his shoulders. I hope you'll be able to keep our boys in line at least a little bit. It would be nice not to have to worry so much that we'll get a call in the middle of the night about them being arrested."

"Hey!" Darren exclaims, glaring. "We're not that bad!"

Derek says nothing but rolls his eyes.

"Yes, anyway," Talia says, "we'll leave you three alone to get…better acquainted."

After saying quick goodbyes, during which Laura gives Stiles a look that means they will be having a very invasive talk later, Stiles is left alone with Derek and Darren.

"So," the bearded twin starts, "we're not your students anymore."

"Nope," Darren adds, popping the P.

Stiles' heartbeat speeds up. "I guess you're not."

In sync, the twins each grab one of Stiles hands and lead him away from the other clusters of graduating students and parents. They take him toward the parking lot.

"W-we're getting right into it then?" Stiles asks, following without protest.

"Oh hell yeah, we are," Darren answers, throwing him a glance that promises naughty things. "After making us wait all this time, we're not waiting any more."

"I guess that's fair."

"You guess, huh?"

"Yeah."

"As if you aren't just as excited and impatient as we are," Derek challenges.

Stiles considers playing hard to get, but he is done with pretences. "Yeah. I really am."

* * *

Once they get up to the twins' apartment and the door is closed and locked behind them, it begins. The twins are almost ferocious in their need as they tear at Stiles' suit and simultaneously drag him toward their bedroom. Once they reach it, Derek pulls off Stiles' dress shirt and then he and Darren step back to get a look at the pale, mole-dotted flesh they bared.

Stiles feels self-conscious about his body because he is svelter than either of the alphas, but the desire he sees burning bright in their matching hazel eyes is enough to stop him from trying to cover himself up. He stands there and lets the twins look their fill, and then they snap into action again.

Derek presses up against his front and Darren against his back, both of them kissing either side of Stiles' neck. Stiles tilts his head up to give them more room and closes his eyes on a whimper because it feels so good. It's been so long since he has been touched like this, like he is worth something and not just some object to have, which is how Kevin treated him near the end of their relationship. The twins' kisses are heated but still somehow tender, reassuring Stiles that what they feel for him goes beyond simple animal lust and that this thing that has been building between them since they first met won't just fizzle out once they get the initial paroxysm of lust out of their systems.

After a minute or so, Derek stops kissing and nibbling at Stiles' neck and brings their faces close. He flicks his eyes down to Stiles' lips and then back up, like he is asking for permission.

 _He really is the sweeter one,_ Stiles muses, feeling deep affection for the alpha.

He gives his permission with a nod, and then Derek's lips are on his. They're softer than he thought they would be. The kiss is simple at first, closed-mouthed while Darren continues to go to town on Stiles' neck. But after a few seconds, Derek licks across the seam of Stiles' lips, seeking entrance. Stiles grants it to him easily, and then Derek's tongue is in his mouth. The omega is fast addicted to the taste of him and kisses him back passionately. He wraps his arms around Derek and presses them flush together, the tented crotches of their trousers connecting and igniting a fresh wave of want in Stiles.

"The way you smell…" Darren murmurs, lips caressing Stiles' neck.

"I know," Derek agrees, resting his forehead to Stiles'. "We need to be one hundred percent clear about what's gonna happen next."

The omega lets out a slow breath. "Okay."

"We want to mate with you, claim you as ours. Today."

"We do," Darren concurs.

"If you don't want that, or you want to wait, say so now," Derek tells Stiles.

Thankful for the out but not needing it, Stiles kisses him again and whispers, "Take me," against his thin lips.

In the next second, Stiles' vision blurs as he is thrown onto the bed. He bounces a couple times and then looks up to find Derek and Darren standing side by side at the foot, both breathing heavily. As one, they start stripping out of their clothes. Stiles just lies back and enjoys the show.

Their shirts are the first things to go. Stiles watches, enraptured, as they grab the hems and start to peel them from their torsos, gradually revealing more and more tanned skin. For Darren, this skin is smooth, but Derek's stomach and chest are both covered in fine dark hairs that Stiles wants to run his fingers through. When the twins have almost finished taking their shirts off, Stiles gets a glimpse of the dark tufts of hair in their armpits before the shirts are gone and they lower their arms to their sides. Both alphas are delightfully muscular. Stiles is sure they could pin him down and have their way with him without a problem, but he is also sure that they would never use their strength against him like that—at least not unless he asked them to.

Their nipples are pebbled and suckable, but Stiles only gets a few seconds to stare at them before the twins move their hands to the buttons of their jeans.

They pop them through the plackets, pull down the zippers and then push the garments down hairy legs that are just as muscular as the rest of their bodies. Their big alpha dicks strain to get free of their underwear—black boxer-briefs for Derek; red briefs for Darren. Stiles licks his lips and then actually drools when the twins get rid of those last two pieces of clothing and he gets a good look at their erections.

At nine inches long, both are thick and uncut and already weep pre-come from the slits. Stiles didn't manage to soak through the seat of his suit trousers during the graduation ceremony earlier that afternoon, but the sight of the twins' massive cocks makes him leak so much slick that he is sure his trousers are a lost cause now—and from the way the twins' nostrils flare, both of them can smell just what the sight of them naked is doing to him.

Still moving at the same time, Derek and Darren crawl onto the bed and end up on either side of Stiles.

"Let's get you out of these, hmm?" Darren says lasciviously, fingering Stiles' trousers.

Derek hums. "Definitely. You're still wearing too many clothes."

Stiles lets them undo his suit trousers and strip them and his underwear off his coltish legs.

"Sit back against the headboard," Darren tells Derek, then he looks at Stiles, "and you get on your hands and knees, ass toward him."

Once Derek is in position, his legs spread invitingly and his cock curved up to leak more pre-come in the dark hairs on his abs, Stiles does as he has been told as well. It's weird taking orders from an eighteen-year-old, but his inner omega makes him obey, desperate to please his alphas. Darren instructs him further once he is up on his hands and knees, getting him to move backward so that his calves slot beneath Derek's knees and Derek can palm and play with his soaked ass cheeks.

"He's gonna rim you," Darren tells Stiles, "and you're gonna suck me off."

All Stiles can do is moan when he feels Derek pull apart his cheeks and Darren comes to kneel in front of him, putting his big dick right in Stiles' face.

With the first swipe of Derek's tongue over his hole, Stiles jerks forward, inadvertently causing the head of Darren's cock to brush across his right cheek, smearing it with pre-come. He swiftly gets with the programme when the shock of being rimmed passes, reaching up to wrap a hand around the base of Darren's erection. He uses that to steady it while he brings his mouth close and runs it up and down the shaft, enjoying the silky softness of the skin and the hardness of the blood-filled flesh beneath.

The scent of Darren's sex is intoxicating, goes straight to Stiles' head.

When he has trailed his lips down to his fingers at the base and moves them back up, he pulls back Darren's foreskin and takes the head inside his mouth. The salty taste of the alpha's pre-come bursts across his taste buds, making more saliva accumulate in his mouth. He swallows it and slides his lips a couple more inches down Darren's shaft. Darren winds his fingers through his hair and just holds him, doesn't try to urge him to go faster and take more than he is ready to take.

Stiles is grateful and looks up the length of the alpha's smooth torso to meet his hooded gaze. He maintains eye contact as he bobs his head, gradually taking more of Darren's cock in his mouth every time he moves forward. The weight of it on his tongue is wonderful. As he does this, pleasure zings up his spine as Derek keeps rimming him. His hole is already aching and needy, desperate to be filled up by the cock he is sucking and its twin. He is leaking so much slick now that he knows Derek must be having a veritable feast back there, something that is backed up by the happy slurping noises that the bearded alpha makes nearly constantly.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Derek takes his mouth off of Stiles' hole and replaces it with a couple of his fingers. They slide in like he is pushing them into warm butter, the omega's hole opening up to take them with ease until they're in to the last knuckle. Derek thrusts them in and out a few times, and Stiles realises that he is doing it at the same pace that he is bobbing his head to suck off his twin.

The thought is so hot that Stiles can't keep his eyes open anymore and his own smaller cock throbs where it hangs uselessly between his legs.

"Add another one," Darren tells his brother. He is apparently bossy in bed.

Derek does so, and then he stretches them apart inside Stiles' hole, opening him wider so that he can take their big cocks.

"God, I can't wait to get inside that ass," Darren murmurs. He takes control of the blowjob then, tightening his fingers in Stiles' hair to hold him in place as he thrusts shallowly into his mouth. "I can smell it from here, how wet you are. You should see how Derek looks right now. He's got your slick all down the lower half of his face, and some of it's even dripping onto his chest. Might have to lick it off later…maybe have you do it. You wanna do that? Wanna lick yourself off my brother's body?"

Stiles pictures it and moans his vehement agreement.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Derek adds a fourth finger then, and when it's not such a snug fit he announces that he thinks Stiles is ready.

Stiles mentally thanks him, because he didn't know how much more foreplay he could take.

Pulling his cock out of Stiles' mouth, Darren helps the omega to sit up and hold himself up over the tip of Derek's identical nine-inch cock. Stiles whines quietly when he feels it against his hole, pressing against it lightly like a filthy kiss.

"Someone's desperate," Darren snickers, holding Stiles' hands to help keep him stable.

"Yeah…want it…"

"Then you'll get it. Slowly, though. Don't hurt yourself."

Both Derek and Stiles groan as he starts impaling himself on the alpha's thick cock. Kevin was decently endowed for an alpha, but both Derek and Darren are larger, so it's a lot to take, even with rimming and four fingers' worth of prep. His hole burns when he forces himself to take the last few inches, and then he is sitting on Derek's lap, the alpha's cock sheathed to the hilt inside his body. He leans back so that his back is pressed to Derek's front and lays his head on his broad shoulder, just breathing through the sting of the stretch.

"Shh, we've got you," Derek soothes, winding his muscular arms around him.

"Take your time," Darren says, kneeling in front of them and rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the backs of Stiles' hands.

A couple minutes later, when the pain has lessened, Stiles clenches down experimentally on the thick length inside him. "I think I'm ready."

Derek moans behind him and tightens his arms, obviously fighting the urge to thrust.

"You hear that, Der?" Darren asks his twin. "He's ready."

"I…I heard," Derek gasps, nose buried in Stiles' neck to scent him.

When he speaks again, Darren's voice is filled with amusement. "You gonna let him go so he can ride you or what?"

"Oh."

Derek releases Stiles after a moment and instead moves his hands down to the omega's hips to guide him. Stiles rises up and then sinks back down, gradually building up a rhythm until he is slamming himself down on Derek's big cock. Both of them moan loudly every time their skin slaps together, and soon sweat pours down Stiles' pale skin and he can feel a red flush spreading from his neck to his collarbones and chest. He must look so debauched, which, from the expression on Darren's face, he approves of.

Too soon, Stiles finds it more difficult to fuck himself back on Derek's cock. He is hampered by a wider stretch, and it takes a second to figure out that it's Derek's knot beginning to form.

"He's gonna…" he says, his bleary eyes meeting Darren's.

"He's gonna knot you?" the smooth-faced alpha finishes for him.

"Yeah."

Surprisingly, Darren doesn't let it carry on. The next time Stiles fucks himself back onto Derek's cock, he puts his hands on Stiles' shoulders and keeps him there.

"Why?" Stiles asks him, his voice high-pitched and whiny.

"I've still got to get in you too, remember?"

Stiles doesn't, but he nods anyway. "Oh. Okay. Hurry up."

Darren laughs breathlessly. "I'll be as quick as I can."

He brings his right hand down to where Stiles and Derek are joined and uses the slick that still pours from the omega's hole to lube up his fingers. Stiles braces himself and bites into his bottom lip to hold back a pained groan when Darren wiggles his index finger into his ass alongside Derek's cock. He's really going to get double-penetrated by two sexy-as-hell alphas.

How is this his life?

Stiles breathes through it as Darren adds a second finger and then a third. It's a lot to take, more than he ever thought he'd be able to fit inside his ass, but he's doing it. It hurts, but he's doing it, and he wants the fingers to be replaced by Darren's cock and then for both alphas to claim him properly, to bite him and finally seal the bond that has existed between them even when he denied it.

"You ready?" Darren asks him when three fingers and Derek's cock isn't so tight.

"As I'll ever be."

"We'll go at your pace, okay?" Derek reassures him, rubbing a hand up and down over Stiles' flat stomach.

"Okay."

Darren slides his fingers out of Stiles' hole and then it's an awkward shuffle as the trio attempt to find the best position for this. Both alphas end up holding Stiles up, Darren with his arms under Stiles' legs and Derek with his hands cupping the omega's ass cheeks. This allows Darren to get close enough to slot his dick up next to his brother's and start the agonising first push in. Once the head has popped past Stiles' rim, Stiles tells the twins to pause while he gets used to it. Tears threaten to spill, but he doesn't let them. He won't do anything that could cause the twins to reconsider this. He wants it—wants them—more than he has ever wanted anything.

When he tells them he is ready, Derek and Darren lower Stiles a bit more onto their cocks, and this time Stiles doesn't tell them to stop until they are all the way in.

"Stiles…" Derek croaks behind him, his nails digging into the omega's cheeks.

"You feel…" Darren says, equally affected.

For his part, Stiles has his head tipped back and his eyes clenched shut tight. His hole feels positively wrecked, like there is no way it'll ever recover—and he hasn't even taken the twins' knots yet.

After almost five full minutes, during which Derek and Darren display an amazing level of patience, Stiles gives them the go-ahead. All he has to do is cling to Darren's shoulders and let the alphas do the work. They lift him up off of their cocks and then push him back down, over and over again until the slide is easier and they can do it faster.

"So perfect," Derek murmurs, his breath hot on Stiles' neck. His mouth hovers over the spot where he'll put his mating bite.

Darren must be thinking similarly. "So worth the wait."

While he is basically used like a sex toy for the alphas to get their own pleasure from, Stiles' cock, which had gone soft during the first double-penetration, perks back up. Together, Derek and Darren's cocks are so wide that Darren's presses right up against Stiles' prostate nearly constantly. He doesn't even have to aim properly; it just happens, and fireworks go off behind Stiles' eyelids with every movement. Eventually, the heat in his gut gets hotter, until he knows he is close to coming.

He tells the twins as much.

"Us too," Derek responds. "Can you feel it?"

Stiles can. Every time the twins pull him down onto their cocks, he is stretched wider as their knots engorge. Right before it becomes too much, they pull him down one last time and then leave him seated in their laps as their knots grow the rest of the way, locking them together. The alphas rock their hips then, seeking the friction necessary to actually push them over the edge. When they get it, Derek whimpers and Darren all but howls as their orgasms overcome them. The sounds are cut off when, again in sync, the twins sink their teeth into the flesh between Stiles' neck and shoulders, breaking the skin and laying their claim for the whole world to see.

The bright flash of pain, as well as their knots pressing inexorably against his prostate and the sensation of his guts being filled with seed, is enough for Stiles to fall too. He screams hoarsely as his small omega cock erupts between his and Darren's stomachs. The pleasure goes on and on, heightened by the way the twins keep moving their hips as much as they are able, until it's too much.

Stiles blacks out.

* * *

When he wakes up, his hole is empty and he is lying down again. Derek and Darren lie on either side of him, both napping with their arms wrapped around him. The sheets are pulled up to their waists and Stiles has never been so comfortable and sated. His ass hurts, but it's a pleasant pain. He is still tired, so he turns over until his face is smushed into the middle of Derek's hairy chest and Darren is spooning him, then he closes his eyes and allows sleep to take him again.

These two alphas are his home, and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this turned out a lot more plot-heavy than I intended when I was planning it. In fact, I'd say this has the most plot out of anything in this series so far, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles sometimes. I don't think this can really be classed as a PWP because of said plot, but I've included it in my PWP series anyway because it's still a prompt fill. I really enjoyed writing it, particularly the sex scene at the end—which I bet was the part of this that everyone was looking forward to most, right? XD I'd like to stay a big thank you to clavius for giving me this prompt. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be.
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which older-businessman!Derek rents a house in Beacon Hills to get away from the stress of his job and finds a good way to work off said stress in the man who rented to him. Top!Derek/bottom!Stiles.
> 
> If anyone has a Sterek prompt they'd like to see me tackle at some point, even if you've had one filled by me before, feel free to leave it in a comment down below and I'll see what I can do. The naughtier, the better. ;)
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
